Simplify the expression. $-2n(-3n-2)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-2n}$ $ = ({-2n} \times -3n) + ({-2n} \times -2)$ $ = (6n^{2}) + (4n)$ $ = 6n^{2} + 4n$